Fortuitous Love
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: She just wanted to move on with her life, but she gained more than she expected. Meeting Aizen Sosuke was one of them "Don't you know Yuzu-tan?" Kisuke-san had whispered mysteriously "he has no sense of morals or ethic he thinks of them as restrictions so you might want to be careful…" the blonde Scientist trailed off leaving it to her imagination making her turn red to the ears.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another request _strictly _asked for an Aiuzu Fanfic, apparently my Ura/Yuzu Story and liked the invention of the orb similar to the Hogyoku and requested the 'Gyakutenkyu' for this Story and for Yuzu to be a genius secretly.**

**This takes place after the Cold War (War with Vandenreich) **

* * *

Isshin Kurosaki was _not_ amused, he had come from Soul Society after the War was over to let Yuzu know that Karin was fine and was going to attend the Shinigami Academy and that Ichigo would become Captain once he finished High School and there was no sign of her anywhere near Karakura. Midori, Karin's and Yuzu's childhood friend confusedly told him that she was in School, but now in Mashiba.

What could have changed in the 2 months he was away?

A lot it seemed.

He heard the clicking of the front door, keys jingling and soft almost silent footsteps walking down the Hall towards the Living Room area, he turned on the light making Yuzu out of her skin shrieking a high pitch before holding her hand over her chest to calm her frantically beating fearful heart. "its 11:47pm, you should have been home 7 hours ago," her brown eyes weren't happy to see him, they turned somber.

"I was working with Ikumi-san," he frowned, "you didn't tell me anything and just disappeared, Kisuke-san was the one to call me and say that you'd be coming back, but he never said when. I had to get money from somewhere to eat and pay the bills," he winced knowing it was true,

"What's this I hear about you dropping out of Mashiba?" her eyes were perplexed,

"Wait…Kisuke-san didn't tell you anything?"

"He mentioned something about a Science fair, but I was busy so I didn't hear what he said exactly," there was hurt in her expression, she secured the her messenger bag around her eyes that were usually so full of life and gentle were cold and distant giving him a bad feeling.

"I always got perfect marks for science, so I was allowed to participate in the 3rd Year's Science fair. I took in my own project and I presented it to a man, who turned out to be Mishima, the President of Tokyo Institute of Technology, he looked at my School Background and it had been since Elementary that I had gotten perfect scores in Science so he offered me a Scholarship, I accepted and I'm attending there,"

"Tokyo Institute of Technology? The National University?"

"Hai, it's a Research University that dedicates itself in Science and Technology. I'm in the Research Laboratory of Precision and Intelligence. I attend to the Campus in Yokohama, Kanagawa Prefecture. It takes 3 hours to get there in the Train, so if that's all I need to sleep I have an exams tomorrow," she left the Living Room and went up the stairs leaving Isshin to feel like the worse of father's.

_"Congratulations on your daughter's entrance to such prestigious school," Akon said, Isshin grinned._

_"Of course, my daughter is her father's daughter after all!" he boasted, "I didn't think Karin could enter the 1st Class in one go,"_

_"Huh? I'm not talking about her, I meant your other daughter—"_

_"Shiba-Taichou!" Matsumoto called out to him, "there's an emergency in Rukongai, we must move out!"_

He sighed running his hands through his hair, he had thought it strange when several people of the 12th Division praised him on Karin's entry to the Academy, but they had meant Yuzu…he winced knowing Yuzu wouldn't talk to him right now, he went out to see Ryuuken. "I heard Yuzu's attending University," he told the Quincy, "and I had no idea,"

"You're a terrible father," Ryuuken told him flatly,

"So you're mad at me too huh?" he mused, the man took a long drag of his cigarette before speaking.

"I was there representing the University I attended, she had this look in her eyes when Dr. Mishima gave her the Scholarship, she called Soul Society to let you know, but she couldn't get a hold of any of you so she informed Urahara Kisuke. It was late night so I drove her home, she went to see Masaki's Grave and tell her,"

"She would've been proud," Isshin said with a bittersweet smile,

"A great opportunity was given to her, it was her dream and she had no one to share it with; she looked miserable, Masaki never came close to having that same pain your daughter had," of course he would use the Masaki Card, that sly, cunning Quincy. "She comes to see me,"

"What?"

"Like I said, she has no one even the so claimed loyal friends of your son have completely shunned her out, there's only that girl Midori," Ryuuken said taking another long drag of the cigarette, "when she found out that I had a past with Masaki, she came to ask me how was she like," Isshin looked at the ground with a somber expression, "she is _your_ daughter Isshin, I won't replace you, but you have to stop being naïve and realize that she has no intention of following the same Shinigami path you all have, she wants to live as a long human life,"

"It just seemed obvious that she would, she likes communicating with Souls possibly more than Ichigo himself,"

"You assumed incorrectly," the Doctor pushed himself off the wall and put his hands in his coat, "talk to her before you leave, if you don't fix things now, there won't be a next time," Isshin looked at the man's retreating back,

"I got it," he didn't expect her to break down and tell him that she eavesdropped when she told Ichigo about his past, or about how worried she had been and had been terrified thinking they were all dead since the weeks passed and they never came back. He managed to ease things up, promising to bring her siblings the next time he was given permission to return to the World of the Living, she seemed satisfied with that.

_"You being away is better than any of you bring really dead," _Is what she had told him before he entered the Senkaimon, he came back the following day with Ichigo, Karin and Rukia much to her delight, if the wide happy grin on her face didn't say so.

She'd be fine now, he could be at ease knowing that.


	2. Meeting

If there was a good thing about knowing Scientists outside of the Laboratory was that they could teach you a thing or two and Yuzu didn't mind pulling all-nighters if Kisuke-san taught her all he knows. It was difficult to keep up at times, but she managed and sometimes she surprised herself when she managed to understand things she's never ever heard or seen of something Kisuke-san praised her on.

"You're falling behind in History?" she nodded sheepishly,

"Its just science, biology and math is the only thing I've ever really been good and without having to study and with all the work I have at the Lab and with the part-time job, I haven't had the time to study for my regular courses," she answered blushing embarrassed, Urahara hummed while the reason she was working with Ikumi Unagiya was to keep an eye on for her brother's sake, he knew she would quit the job even if he asked her.

"What about the funds from the Institute?"

"I still have a balance, I have an upcoming project so I'll have to use it up," he hummed with a frown, so she couldn't use the funds to pay the bills in advance to take leave from work and she would outright refuse money from him. He was sure Isshin left her a savings account in the Bank, but she was just 15 so she couldn't manage the money and even though Ryuuken Ishida was her Guardian, he was certain she'd refuse money from him considering the fact she turned his offer to live at the Ishida Mansion despite it being closer to the Train Station.

What a complicated girl.

"Kisuke, he's here," he perked up as an idea came to mind, "what are you planning?" Yoruichi questioned in suspicion recognizing the look he had far too well. Yuzu looked up at the burnet who entered; a Shinigami whom she had not met before, giving her Teacher a questioning look, Urahara gave his Apprentice a small grin as he opened his fan and she paled backing away from him, "flee while you can, he's up to something, Yu-tan,"

"I…I know, but I came here for help and I really need it…" she said, "or my Scholarship will be revoked,"

"Trouble is School already?"

"Well…"

"You see Yuzu-tan isn't very good at other Subjects unless it involves science and she's failing her other classes," Urahara chirped with his grin in place making the girl's cheeks color in embarrassment.

"I'm not failing yet!" she protested, "I'm only getting 78%!" Yoruichi sweat dropped,

"That's not a bad grade you know, what's the problem?"

"The Professor said that if my grades fall to a 69% they'll have to revoke my Scholarship and I won't be able to return to any of the Institute's," Yuzu answered worried, "Its near the end of the Semester and I need to get at least a 95%," Yoruichi gave a nod of understanding as she sat beside her, "Ryuuken-san is really busy with the Hospital and Midori-chan can't help me since she's busy with her own Exams so I came to ask Kisuke-san for help,"

"What about Orihime?" the girl looked like she wanted to talk about anything, but the teen

"We're not on very good terms right now…"

"Seeing as she is in need of a Tutor…Aizen-san you're very familiar with the past History of Karakura Town, are you not?" chocolate brown eyes flashed dangerously, "since you need a temporary home to live in, Yuzu-tan here has 3 spare rooms in her house although you won't see much of her while you're there, it can be a payment of sorts, ne?" Yuzu gasped looking hopeful,

"I cook and take care of the chores so you don't have to worry about the meals or cleaning," she said,

"Don't sound so desperate, you idiot!" Yoruichi gave the girl a knuckle who in turn pouted with tears in her eyes as she nursed the bump on her head, "who was the one going on about how improper it was for a young girl to live with a single man when Uryu's father offered you his home?"

"That's irrelevant right now, Yoruichi-san! My Studies and all my Research is at stake! If my Scholarship is revoked all my work falls into the Government and I won't be able to recuperate it even if I go to another Institute, besides where I attend is the best Tokyo could offer, other Universities wouldn't be able to offer the Technology I need to continue my work!" Yoruichi sighed rubbing her temple,

"You're as bad as this moron when it comes to your Research," Urahara laughed not denying it,

"How does it sound, Aizen-san?" the blonde questioned, "all you have to do is tutor Yuzu-tan so she can pass her classes,"

"How naïve, depending on someone is only something the weak do," the girl gave him a confused look,

"Well, I don't have any kind of power like Onii-chan or Otou-san. I'm not really insulted at being called weak because I know I am," he seemed momentarily stunned by her words, "it was simply an offer of mutual interest, if you don't want to accept it you don't have to, nobody can force you to do accept something you don't want to do," the girl said and she looked at her cell phone, "ah, I'm late! Ikumi-san will have my head!" she scrambled to her feet, "I'll come by for Dinner so I'll leave my bag here, arigato for the Tea Kisuke-san, I'll see you later Yoruichi-san, good afternoon Aizen-san," she ran out of the Shop and only silence remained.

"Interesting child, isn't she?" Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at Urahara, _'where are you getting at?'_ she thought,

"Interesting," Yoruichi did not like the intrigued glint in Aizen's eyes as he looked at the door that the girl had left just seconds ago. "Very interesting indeed,"


	3. New Tutor

On that December night, she didn't return home alone rather with a Guest; Aizen Sosuke himself who had accepted the offer that _he could turn down, but it was of mutual interest_. It was somewhat embarrassing to have those words thrown back at her, but she had been a little annoyed with his arrogance and he needed to be knocked down a notch or two. That was how they ended in the Living Room area sitting on around the Kotatsu.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu became the most powerful man in Japan after Hideyoshi's death. Tokugawa was against the ideals of Hideyoshi's successor Hideyori. Then, in the battle of Sekigahara in 1600, Ieyasu defeated the Hideyori loyalists and other Western rivals. Hence, he achieved almost unlimited power and wealth. In 1603, Ieyasu was appointed Shogun by the emperor and established his government in Edo, which you know now as modern day Tokyo. The Tokugawa shoguns continued to rule Japan for a remarkable 250 years." Yuzu read her report.

"Ah, the warring states period of Japan...how amusing" Aizen commented.

"Amusing?" she sighed before continuing, "Ieyasu brought the whole country under tight control. He cleverly redistributed the gained land among the daimyo: more loyal vassals received strategically more important domains accordingly. Every daimyo was also required to spend every second year in Edo. This meant a huge financial burden for the daimyo and moderated his power at home. Ieyasu continued to promote foreign trade. He established relations with the English and the Dutch. On the other hand, he enforced the suppression and persecution of Christianity from 1614"

"Yes?" she chose not to voice her thoughts and continue reading,

"After the destruction of the Toyotomi clan in 1615 when Ieyasu captured Osaka Castle, he and his successors had practically no rivals anymore, and peace prevailed throughout the Edo period. Therefore, the warriors also known as the samurai who were educating themselves not only in the martial arts but also in literature, philosophy and the arts, for example the tea ceremony—" she was cut off by her Ringtone.

"…I do not look alone somebody cries world somewhere teach a meaning to live na, na, na, na, na, na, na sadamerareta su shiki tte soko ni nan no imi ga aru no darou chiribamerareta kimi wa tada kagayaki nagara sora ni mau kako mo mirai mo nai mama ni kotae wa sora no mukou gawa…"

Aizen arched a brow at the choice of music, she liked Vivid what was wrong with having her favorite song as Ringtone? She ignored the call and continued reading until it rang again. Yuzu looked at her cell phone before reaching out and answered the call before paling drastically, "n…no way!" she whirled around scrambling to her feet and ran, "Tatsuki, how could you!?" the burnet heard a few crashing sounds and then nothing.

The girl returned a few minutes later with a few bruises and minor cuts.

"In 1633, shogun Iemitsu forbade travelling abroad and almost completely isolated Japan in 1639 by reducing the contacts to the outside world to very limited trade relations with China and the Netherlands in the port of Nagasaki. In addition, all foreign books were banned" she read off her laptop screen,

"You should tend to your wounds," he commented, but she only read louder amusing him.

"The most important philosophy of Tokugawa Japan was Neo-Confucianism, stressing the importance of _morals_," his smirk grew at this, "education and hierarchical order in the government and society: A strict four class system existed during the Edo period: at the top of the social hierarchy stood the samurai, followed by the peasants, artisans and merchants. The members of the four classes were not allowed to change their social status. Outcasts, people with professions that were considered impure, formed a fifth class…"

"So how did the Exams go?" Urahara asked as Yuzu dropped exhausted beside him and leaned on the table looking completely worn out, he supposed living with Aizen and keeping her sanity was difficult.

"I passed with perfect scores," she answered putting a copy of her results on the table, "so warm…" she sighed softly,

"Hm, so he could work miracles after all,"

"Kisuke-san!" she shot up he chuckled waving his fan,

"I'm joking, I'm joking," she pouted, "shouldn't you be delivering the news to Aizen-san? You can finally throw him out of your House and sleep peacefully," he said scanning the paper.

"I'm not that heartless Kisuke-san," she said bemused giving him 'the look' and he refused to meet her eyes finding the blanket's texture suddenly interesting, "but why did _you_ even suggest such a thing? I thought it was you who said that I shouldn't meet that person and yet you willingly sent him to my home,"

"Sometimes silence is golden, Yuzu-tan,"

"That's great, I can sleep peacefully at night," he chuckled ruffling her hair much to her displeasure,

"Carry on little one, spread your wings and fly little bird~" she sighed as she was being led out the door.

"Your jokes don't even make sense, Kisuke-san,"

"I don't understand them myself either~!" he replied with a chirp making her sweat drop. It was when she got home that she dropped to the couch worn out, Ikumi-san gave her at least 67 odd jobs that afternoon and it had been difficult to keep up with the schedule of the employers who had requested the jobs. She was completely worn out, strange enough she woke up in bed and tucked in warmly confusing her, giving a stretch she walked down the stairs with her slippers and yawned to find the burnet on the phone.

"What's the matter?" she asked rubbing her eye sleepily,

"I have a meeting tomorrow with a real estate agent for a house I will buy," she gave a confused look,

"What for?"

"I've done my share of our agreement and you've passed your Exams, there isn't any reason for me to remain here any longer," he answered smoothly,

"Eh? I didn't put a date in your stay here,"

"…Excuse me?"

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to, I don't mind,"


	4. Feelings

**I know i'm probably rushing the Story, but this request had been put 2 months ago and I promised to make it 20 Chapters long and I have long Plans for the Storyline to continue so...please don't be upset!**

**This takes place 2 years later after the last Chapter therefore, Yuzu is now 16.**

**She is legally able to Marry!**

* * *

Aizen looked up from the screen to the girl who entered, she was 16 years old now and there had been a tension between them that it was avoided in every topic they spoke of even when they ran out of things to discuss. She had grown quite beautifully he had to admit, from her round face, wide brown eyes that radiated innocence, small nose and full lips that looked delectable…her figure had grown too, she was quite slender and had an hourglass figure, but did nothing to enhance her looks like wearing make-up as a normal human her age would.

He found that quite refreshing, she was beautiful enough as it was.

"I'm home," she said,

"I can see that," she scowled albeit childishly at him, she removed her messenger bag and set it on the couch as she walked past him into the kitchen she wore a white long sleeve with black on the upper half of the shirt, the sleeves were white with black from the forearms to the wrists, she had black pants that framed her curvaceous hips and slender legs quite nicely and her waist length wavy light caramel brown hair was tied in two lose plaits, her bangs divided in 3 fringes, 2 framing her jaw and the third falling over her forehead almost over her eyes and brushed to the right, on her face was a pair of dark brown horn rimmed glasses.

"Geez, that know-it-all tongue of yours won't ever change," he smirked,

"It has other uses, want me to show you?" he questioned leaning back to watch her movements and enjoyed the way color raised to her cheeks. She made it far too easy for him.

"No thank you!" she sighed out, "ano, what was that about this morning with Sunao-Sempai?" his eyes narrowed at being reminded of the lecherous brat who spoke so shamelessly about the way he would make this innocent girl his in _bed_. He accepted the fact that he cared about her to some extent, given that he's never felt any kind of genuine affection before he was having trouble deciphering how he felt about her exactly.

"Its not anything that concerns you," she seemed to accept that answer and didn't question him further as he returned to the screen of the computer. There were times that he recognizes the lust, the desire he has for her, but he wants more than simply having sexual intimacy with her. He has a longing for her, but its not necessarily lust, he just wants to hold her and stay that way. There is a selfish need, he craves for her and he's not certain what he exactly wants with her, but there are times by just seeing her radiant smile full of innocence and happiness his throat feels constricted and his chest feels tight and he has never experienced such emotion to understand it.

"Do you want Sukiyaki or Miso with Sashimi and Steamed Rice or Curry and Steamed Rice?" her voice drew him back to the present, she gave him a confused look and her eyes widened, "you didn't catch a cold, did you?" her hand shot to his forehead and he found it strangely hot. "It's a bit warm, have you been resting properly? I know you have work to Grade, but if you need help you should ask me so you can sleep well," he moved her hand away and he felt his temperature and heart rate return to normal. He catches himself from sighing in relief because that would draw further suspicion.

"I'm not ill, I was lost in thought, that is all,"

"That's rare," given that he could be thinking more than 4 things and hold a conversation at the same time.

"Miso with Sashimi sounds fine," she hummed in suspicion and gave a nod not thoroughly convinced of his strange behavior as of late. Yuzu thinks its because of Kisuke-san's statements about Aizen Sosuke is that has her on edge, like the bathroom incident where she forgot her clothes in her room and she had to get out of the bathroom with only a towel around her and chocolate brown eyes trailed up and down her body pleased.

Or the kitchen incident where she was trying a new recipe one of the Sempai had recommended her and for being careless she ended up slipping on an egg she had dropped, where the burnet saved her from falling by pulling her unnecessarily close and his arm lingered longer than it should have around her waist.

Or the water hose incident in which she had been watering the plants and she forgot that a possum had chewed off a piece of the hose and it exploded, soaking her completely when she was wearing a white summer dress and black undergarments in which he simply smirked as he put a towel around her, his thumb brushing against the lower part of her breast.

Or the stairway incident when she found out she needed glasses that she had miscalculated a step and pummeled down and before she could hit the stairs painfully, a strong, firm body was holding her and she landed on said body, the burnet had his arm around her waist and as she tried pushing herself off of him her knee went between his legs in dangerous areas and his hand rested on her leg underneath the dress she had been wearing.

Or the Library incident when for some reason it was misunderstood that they were a couple and he whispered seductively 'play along' against the shell of her ear that brought shivers to her body which felt unusually hot. The Library Manager was a fan of men with Lolita Complexes and she thought that with them had been the case and they got access to forbidden sections of the Library Branch for that display.

"Don't you know Yuzu-tan?" Kisuke-san had whispered mysteriously, "he has no sense of morals or ethic he thinks of them as restrictions so you might want to be careful…" the blonde Scientist trailed off leaving it to her imagination making her turn red to the ears. That was the reason she was so self-conscious about Aizen Sosuke. She wished that was just it, because during all of those incidents she could not deny the feelings that arose stronger during their interactions and she could no longer deny.

She was in love with him.


	5. Thoughts

Yuzu feels the burden of her creating heavy in her heart, she knows that she should have learned from Kisuke-san who created such power artifact and it was used for bad deeds. She was living with the reminder of said bad deeds! She looks at the object that no one other than humans with significant Reiatsu could see, when she looked at the object in her hand for a long time one of her fellow Lab Partners would question if she hurt her hand. They couldn't see the crystal-like glowing orb that one would think it was a beautiful artifact if they didn't know its real purpose.

Her Research began when she saved Orihime-chan from dying after straining her Powers, the voluptuous young woman broke into tears at her inability to save anyone or do anything with her own power and begged her to help. It had been her first mistake, _"you're empathy will be your downfall,"_ Aizen once told her after she took the Spirit of a little boy to the Summer Festival before he passed on. She began to believe those words now after she created something that could mean the possible destruction of the World. Yuzu sighed feeling suddenly like led was in her body and she leaned against the wall and slid down sitting on the floor looking at the object.

The orb resembling the Hogyoku had a black cross that went out connecting it to a glowing ring around it supported by the black cross, attached to a black string as if it were a necklace. It was not much bigger than the Hogyoku itself, her hand closed around it and closed her eyes as she pulled her legs to her chest, the Laboratory was cold as usual the white Lab coat she wore protected her from the cold. Leaning her head against her knees she remembers when she completed the artifact: she had felt like something was breaking in her chest almost too painful to bear and she fell unconscious, waking up to an empty Laboratory the object was glowing almost inhumanly beautiful a few feet away from her and she felt strangely numb.

She got home after securing her creating in a safe place blood began to drip from her nose and she started to cough out while the pain in her chest grew again, she vaguely recalled an unbearable pain in her head before falling into a painful state of unconsciousness feeling pain everywhere. When the pain ended she sensed Aizen everywhere as if he was there and when she woke she was still on the Hallway and nobody had seemed to moved her. The whole experience had been strange, then she extended her Research and began to know the ins-and-outs of her creation completely mastering its use before going to Orihime to show it to her.

"I shouldn't have done that…" she mumbled. Countless times she explained in detail of how to use it, Orihime couldn't even reverse the time on a certain object and she found it ironic given that her Shun Shun Rikka was almost the same power. Yuzu was always beside Orihime with an enclosing Barrier around the Apartment taking note of every detail of their meetings with the Clipboard she kept in hand, the slight improvements and at the rate Orihime was going not even 60 years would have been enough for her to master the power.

It wasn't out of frustration that she gave up on Orihime, it was that the 20 year old had began obsessing over it and she knew that kind of drive would corrupt her and so she lied about destroying it and giving the young woman about moving on. All her Research had been coded, the envelope with all the encryption data remained in the woman's Apartment when she yelled at her to leave. _'But it was for the best, only someone with my level of intelligence who is well known with the Spiritual World could probably decipher it'_ she thought and then winced realizing the possible consequences if Urahara Kisuke got his hands on that Data.

He'd be furious at her.

Yuzu sighed and once again sealed the orb inside her Soul just below her breast area and leaned resumed her previous position of hugging her legs and leaned her chin on her knees. _'Gyakutenkyu…a fitting name,'_ she thought looking at the cabinets on front of her. The Laboratory's door slid open and a familiar burnet stood at the doorway arching a brow in question, he had resumed his previous scholar hair and glasses(that he _did_ need for reading and writing) wearing a suit, she still thought he looked strange in it.

"Isn't this an unusual sight," he commented, "I would have thought I'd have to drag you home once again," she flushed embarrassed knowing that she was a lot like Kisuke-san in Researching until she fell asleep despite the dangerous outcomes of her recklessness. Aizen walked towards her taking her by the arm and brought her to her feet, she was still a few inches shorter than him standing proudly at 5'8".

"I didn't have anything to do today, Dr. Mishima is reviewing my Project and I'm waiting approval to continue a new one." She informed,

"I see," he looked at the watch, "I can drive you, the last Train has already passed," giving a thankful nod she picked up her messenger bag and walked with him out of the Laboratory oblivious to the rumors around them. For a second she thinks she saw Sunao-Sempai, but then as they walk through the corridor a hand takes hers and a kiss is set on the back of it and she finds herself looking into blue eyes and blonde hair.

Sunao-Sempai was the son of a foreigner Professor in the Campus and a humble Coffee Shop Owner from Shibuya, he moved into Yokohama when he was a boy and was currently 22 years old. He was quite a charming young man who liked to flirt with her quite a lot. A red rose was held out to her as if proving her point and she took it with a polite smile on her face, "do you want to go out for Dinner?" he questioned with a smile.

"Arigato, but I have to go home its quite late and I have to be on Campus quite early," she answered, "maybe some other time," he studied in a different area than her, but they have a few classes together. They both took the same obligatory foreign language course in which he seemed to stick to her like glue ever since.

"Such a pity," he said, Sunao Junichi was his full name; Jun, for short. "I'd have been a lovely experience…" she blinked surprised when Aizen stood between them, "oh my," the blonde smirked, "possessiveness isn't an attractive thing Aizen-_Sensei_," the burnet simply gave him an indifferent look.

"Oh?" Yuzu cringed knowing that her Sempai stepped on a landmine especially when he began to use that tone, "I wasn't aware that display of affections were allowed between Classmates, Sunao Junichi. You're quite pathetic throwing yourself at every female with a future when you cannot secure your own," the teen knew this could get quite ugly so she hugged the burnet's arm with a strained smile.

"Gomen ne Sempai, but we have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," she laughed nervously and pulled the man away from the blonde and breathed out in relief once they were out of the building.

"Just who...**allowed you to interrupt me**?" she flinched at the ominous aura behind her.

He was angry!

_'Someone save me…'_


	6. Confrontations

He was still angry at her, she just knew it and he certainly knew how to hold a grudge since he hadn't spoke a word to her for the past 12 days. When they crossed paths, he glared at her and continued his way before she could apologize or even speak to him. Its childish. She wasn't in the wrong in avoiding the possible death of her Sempai, and Aizen getting thrown int Jail for murder.

He would murder everyone if they dared to, he had been in Muken for that very reason!

Yuzu sighed out and looked at the clock, it was Sunday and both their day free from the Institute, they chose to spend the day as they liked, but mostly they would take walks around Town and now that he was angry at her she doubted the suggestion of a walk would ease his wrath. It was 7:45pm and he had been gone since before noon, she didn't search for his Reiatsu he could spend his day as he pleased, but she found it strange.

"He's late for Dinner," he arrived about an hour later, thankfully since she had made a hot pot it would be easy to re-heat the food He was looking at her, but if she looked his way now she would spill her feelings like a roller coaster and she did not want something awkward to settle between them.

She was startled when he sat across from her, he set an envelope on front of her, _'this is…'_ she thought looking at the coded documents, her brown eyes snapped at him, "I visited Inoue Orihime today," he spoke eyes narrowing, "I'm curious about the reason you are on bad terms given your personalities one would think you'd be the best of friends,"

"Did she tell you?" because these Documents were too dangerous to be left around _anywhere_, for that reason Orihime had them safely put away.

"She told me everything, to the last detail and it was plain foolish," she sighed softly,

"I'm not creating a Hogyoku if that is what you're thinking, I know the risks of creating such object and I'm not about to put a price on my head for it," setting the Documents on the table, "Orihime wanted to reverse the timeline to stop several incidents from happening, her brother's death being her priority and with her power alone if she attempts reversing the timeline she will kill herself in the process," Yuzu began crossing her arms, "I promised I'd find a way to help her, but when she realized that I had no intention of continuing my Research to creating something that would help her she ended our friendship and any further contact,"

"That Research was completed," he stated in an almost accusing tone, he was upset with her "you created something, your lifespan has been cut short for that very reason," she flinched, "you should have died 8 months ago, do you wish to know why you didn't?" she stared stunned at the Reishi String that connected from his chest to hers, "your life is bound to mine, I'm immortal I cannot die and for that you are alive," she was speechless.

"Why…? Why would you save me?" he did not answer.

"If you do not wish to live any longer then, by all means" he extended his hand, "you'll die within seconds the moment the bond is broken, you'll join your siblings in Soul Society in a matter of hours," there was a clenching pain in his chest, the poison Gin used to kill him shadowed in comparison with the pain he felt now. It wasn't physical, he knew that there wasn't anything that could cause such pain to him nor was it psychological.

It was emotional pain.

"That's not…what I want," she said, "I know that everyone is hoping for me to change my mind and join them, but I don't want that. I know that there's many things that I want, but things don't go always our way. I know that you've done terrible things in the past, but I can't hate you for it, I can't…I'm not sorry to the others who've you hurt for the fact that I fell in love with you," she said tears spilling from her eyes, "you can call me naïve, a…an…and stupid o…or a complete fool—"

He leaned over the table so quickly she almost couldn't see him as he leaned in to press his lips to hers cutting off any words from her mouth, his hand was set on her cheek burying his fingers on her hair as he deepened the kiss, her eyes fluttered shut faint traces of tears on her cheek as he opened his eyes just slightly to look at her expression, there was a small flutter in his chest that replaced the earlier pain. _'I understand now, I…'_ he thought pulling away, "I love you," he murmured.

"!" she seemed surprised, but then she laughed as she raised her hands to wipe her tears, "Otou-san will have my head once he hears of this," he smirked amused when her face suddenly colored an adorable red, her knees trembled and she flopped down to the ground. Her hands were trembling, she stared at them in surprise, "as I thought, this is bad for my heart, stomach and legs," he chuckled as he moved the chair away and crouched on front of her.

"How adorable," he said brushing her hair back as he leaned in to kiss her once more, "you're a terrible kisser," she flushed mortified giving him more than enough confirmation that he had been the first to claim those soft, warm, sweet plump lips. He kissed her once again, it was like he couldn't get enough of her as he pulled her close into his arms, the way her body felt against his, the warmth…he had never felt such intense emotions before.

"Mh, oh my," brown eyes fluttered open, she hummed looking towards the blonde standing there with a cat on his head and she froze, "good morning," Urahara greeted with a grin receiving a withering glare from Aizen and a mortified squeak from Yuzu, "ah, it seems the Springtime of youth has finally arrived," she wanted the ground to suck her in and never let her out as she blushed red to the ears, "how naughty Yuzu-tan, in the Living Room's couch?" he gasped in shock.

"We didn't do anything like that!" she cried,

"How cute,"

"Kisuke-san—!"

"What do you want, Urahara Kisuke?" Aizen questioned icily.

"For starters, Inoue-san mentioned something interesting," Yuzu flinched, "why don't you tell me more about the Time Reversing Orb, ne?"


	7. Troubles

**_'Gyakutenkyu (_****_逆転_****_ / Reversal Sphere):_**_Its similar to the Hogyoku; based off on Inoue Orihime's Rejecting Power. It has the Ability to reverse time on a certain object to the whole timeline' _Urahara read through the File his frown deepening as he read further, as expected of Yuzu-tan, she wrote a detailed Data about her Research. "Gomen ne, if I had really let Orihime have it she can't control it, I've tried letting her reverse the time on certain objects and it's no good…if she tried reversing the timeline things could have gotten chaotic and I didn't want to risk that,"

"There wasn't a reason for you to create such object in the first place Yuzu," the blonde Scientist stated, oh he was angry with her alright. "Why would you do so knowing the consequences of those actions?" he was a great example of someone who created an object of value; the Hogyoku and many cruel things occurred along the way. The same thing could happen to her if anyone else knew the existence of the Gyakutenkyu other than the few that knew of it.

"I know that…but I just wanted for Onii-chan to smile, he looked so guilty, they all did and I just wanted to help…" she whispered her hands clenching over her dress, "I realized that it'd be worse if I had reversed the timeline because I'm not sure if I can take someone else other than myself to the time I want to be in," she continued looking up, "I knew Orihime would want to get it so I sealed it away,"

"Within yourself," Urahara realized, she gave a nod.

"This way I know that it can be secured until…" it looked painful for her to talk about her death when before she didn't care about dying, his gaze flickered to the burnet who looked anything, but content. A tense silence remained and Yoruichi sighed, when Yuzu flinched as her cheek was scratched by the black cat's claws, "Y…Yoruichi-san?"

"You wanted to see your mother, didn't you? Save Uryu's mother and you'd keep Ryuuken from losing his son in that War,"

"But some things can't be helped," Yuzu whispered, "I have to accept that fact even if I have the power to change it," her hands clenched tightly, Urahara tilted his hat forwards.

"You do realize that they'll never accept it," Yuzu's expression turned even more pained,

"I know..." that it won't be accepted no matter how many time Aizen redeems himself.

"If Aizen-san agrees, we'll change a century's worth timeline and we'll make sure you're still born," Urahara continued, "but first we must run some further tests on the Gyakutenkyu before its used, do you agree with that?" she looked hopeful, her hand raised to her upper abdomen, curiously on the same location where Aizen had the Hogyoku implanted on his own body.

"My immortality is keeping her alive, I'm not going to take that risk,"

"A person can be brought back as he is, you won't separate from the Hogyoku and you won't lose your power, it seems you'll only merge with your past self, isn't that right Yuzu-tan?" she gave a nod in response, "there are a numerous amounts of loopholes on that object, we need to figure out what all of them are and how to use it to our advantage, to be on the safe side why don't you join us," chocolate brown eyes turned to the teenager, she looked hopeful and he shut his eyes.

"Make no mistake, if there is anything that risks her life any further, I will personally destroy that thing,"

"Understood." To say that the tense atmosphere was suffocating was an understatement, their nerves were on edge a single mistake could cause the end of the world and things had to be handled extra carefully and all the tension wasn't helping, Urahara joking told them that the sexual tension between Aizen and herself was suffocating the room and that they should release it. _"And if we die, we have to make sure you don't die a virgin, Yuzu-tan~!"_ he had chirped with a grin.

Yet his eyes told a different story, he didn't want her to hold no regrets. But after countless hours of Research the decision had been made:

They weren't going to reverse the Timeline, it was too dangerous.

She knew it was for the best, she herself had refused at first because some things no matter how much you want to change them; it can't be changed. While their relationship remained a secret Kisuke-san voiced his worries. "I'm worried about you, I know you're not someone easy to manipulate, but you're gullible Yuzu-tan, and the thing is even you see hope for someone like Aizen-san and that makes you an easy target and puts me uneasy," he had told her.

She understood his worries perfectly, more than he realized.

"He might not seem to be interested in making the Oken any longer, but a person doesn't change from one day to another, even someone like Aizen-san. No, especially someone like Aizen-san who lacks genuine compassion and honor even if his intentions are quite clear, what i told you for teasing 2 years ago is true, you may be a child, but he might not see you as such and you tend to act quite mature for your age Yuzu-tan," he had continued.

She never heard him express his worry for another so openly before so she stayed silent and carved his words into her mind.

"I want you to be careful around him, be it that he is genuine about you or not is difficult to say, however, do make note of what he's done. He has created himself far too many enemies if you involve yourself with him, you might become a target and get seen as a 'weakness', I'm sure you know its not the first time you've been used,"

She recalled Hell all too well.

"Also, given that he's lacked genuine compassion for possibly centuries, if he is quite genuine about you he will struggle with those emotions because its not something he's felt before, you might get hurt far more than its worth it," those words being said, he set his hat on her head and left her to her thoughts.


	8. Tense Times

_She ran trying to avoid the tentacle that tried to grab her suddenly trapped she was caught "Help!" the black figure holding her moved outside after having captured Karin. H__er vision was getting hazy as darkness began to cloud her vision she saw them fight in midair her body was limp from the corner of her eye she saw Karin get rescued 'I'm glad' seeing a Garganta open before two large doors she felt fear_

_"YUZU!" Ichigo reached for her as the doors vanished everything went completely black, when she woke she was cold and strangely felt hot at the same time, the air was suffocating her. _

_"Welcome to Hell" she couldn't move or talk her eyes were beginning to close a sharp pain in her chest made her cry out. _

_"She's still awake, I'm surprised" a voice said feeling coldness against her skin she saw a man with purple hair._

_"Lock the cage" darkness took over her vision, her lungs were burning with so much pain that she welcome the black void she was pulled to. _

Yuzu snapped awake, that explained why Karin cried that time…. blinking she saw that it was already morning. Rubbing her eye, she must've fallen asleep through the day, a Tea Cup was held out on front of her. Blinking repeatedly, "Sosuke…" the burnet waited, and she took the Cup "thank you" he gave a nod and walked towards her window.

"You suffer from nightmares," she hummed giving a nod, the tea did its job and she stopped trembling, "they seem to be quite…frightening, you're quite shaken" there was no malice or accusation in his voice.

"It had been a while since I had them, I'm guessing with all the commotion they came back," she said softly, standing up she was about to continue talking when a sharp pain filled her mind., crying out in pain the cup shattering the ground gained the burnet's full attention and her hands clutched her head as images flashed in her mind.

Yuzu panted shaking, her hands clenched over her hair, covered in cold sweat trying to get a hold of reality and then she processed the strong arms holding her to a firm broad chest, a hand on her hair soothingly slowly loosening her tight grip on her own head. It was the safest and most gentle embrace she's ever been in and she didn't hesitate to break down into tears.

Kisuke-san had been wrong; this man was genuine and he knew how to control those emotions without hurting her.

**Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town 0040 hours.**

"So he's serious about her," Urahara murmured.

"You thought he wasn't?_"_ Yoruichi sounded genuinely surprised,

"Given that he despises me, and her brother there aren't many factors that point in her favor Yoruichi-san, upon their first meeting she showed no fear and that could have two possible outcomes; his intrigue or his wrath," Urahara found himself saying, "he is a man who's always lacked genuine compassion for anyone, much less affection; the odds weren't pointing in her favor, although it was a given he was trying to use her against us that is why he stayed living with her in the Clinic; it seems like I was mistaken,"

"You sound worried," she remarked.

"For someone like Aizen-san to feel genuine about anyone comes at the price of having the two sides of a coin, he'll be possibly obsessively protective, possibly protect her to the point he takes her freedom away. It's a first time for him, she's already been harmed, he will do anything to protect her from harm once again and need I remind you; she is Kurosaki Yuzu, the daughter of a former Captain, a Noble, and the sister of the former Substitute Shinigami who's gathered quite a few enemies as he has allies: she will always be in danger,"

"I understand what you're saying, I'll keep an eye on her," the cat stood and dissapeared out the door.

To say that Urahara's words had been right on the mark was an understatement, Aizen wasn't even letting the human go to School much less stay out of his line of sight. Midori, her human friend had nearly suffered his wrath for taking her out to Town, hadn't it been for Yuzu stating that she had wanted to go outside for fresh air because she was suffocating inside.

She'd never imagined he'd ever see such a pained, troubled look on Aizen's face in her life.

Yuzu's not certain of how many days go by, but every time the burnet pulled her close and kissed her he ended making love to her and its somehow more tender, and more beautiful than the time before. One thing she was certain of, if he could he'd make love to her over and over from sunrise to dawn until they no longer could, but he took his time with her as if he would never be able to do so again and savored the moment as long as he could and that brought tears to her eyes.

Nobody would accept what they had after all that he had done, even if he helped in the Cold War against the Quincy he did many crimes before. She didn't want to lose her family in the process nor did she want to lose Aizen, the thought without one or the other was almost too painful to bear so she when she sensed Yoruichi-san around she exited the Clinic setting a bowl of milk on the ground holding the cardigan around her.

"I need your help," she would need Yoruichi-san's stealth for this.

A few days passed since.

"I know I'm going to regret this so just get on with it," the orb was in her hand, and in her other hand were various Reishi cores filled with different Reiatsu of different people. The wind picked up around her and the orb began to glow in an instant they were covered in white beams of light and the world around them cracked and began to turn into particles before it was nothing at all and it followed by complete darkness.


	9. New Timeline

Urahara vowed that when he woke during his time as a 3rd Seat Shinigami that he would give Kurosaki Yuzu a scolding when she was born for her reckless actions, but Yoruichi told him to drop it and that they could stop Aizen from ever betraying Soul Society; implant false memories into his mind. And so, Hirako-Taichou and the other Vizards accepted willingly going under Hollowfication because they would need that power when the Quincy came, he didn't want to do it.

But he had to and they disappeared from Soul Society without a word.

When the century passed he knew he didn't have to arrange it for Isshin-san to meet Masaki since he had also, been brought back. He left Soul Society and he didn't have to lose his Powers this time around. Then, Ichigo was born a few years later Karin and Yuzu followed, the 4 year old boy scowled at him and he merely chuckled waving his fan when he was spotted near the Clinic.

It was Ichigo alright.

As was all the Captains, Lieutenants, Several Souls like Kukaku and Ganju Shiba, the Fullbringers and Humans from the previous timeline.

But Yuzu wasn't here yet, but it was her he knew it; he could see the Gyakutenkyu inside her Soul, her Soul wasn't stable yet and until then, this oblivious child was left in her stead with a power she had awakened as a teenager: Electrokinesis and it seemed that her ability to communicate with the dead had her bullied. He wished Aizen-san was here to give her the support she needed, but Aizen hadn't arrived with them. Her intellect, her Reiatsu and her Reflexes were there, but her memories had yet to arrive and so he found himself watching her from a distance.

_"Freak!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Alien!"_

_"Freak of nature!"_

_"What kind of pre-k student is she?"_

_"Let's get away, maybe its contagious,"_

_"I don't want to be your friend monster!"_

_"Freak!"_

The girl wearing a blue school dress was hiding behind a bench covering her ears to block out the voices, "hiding is not going to end the problem," a voice said, she gasped at the person who nonchalantly sat on the bench, "you dropped this," her hat was put on the top of her head,

"…Hic…"

"Up we go," she panicked, blue electricity ran through her body startling the person and she fell in their lap, "you've got quite some power there, that actually tingled," she confusedly gave him a look, "I've got something similar, see my hand?" she gave a nod, "I can gather Reiatsu in it to use many things,"

"Eh?"

"Look at this," his hand gathered a blue ball of energy and then it turned yellow as he used Kido, "see?" she was in awe, "it's not that impressive," he brushed it off nonchalant, "I'm Urahara Kisuke, what's your name?"

"Y…Yuzu Kurosaki,"

"Yuzu huh? You certainly look cute enough to eat," she blushed at the candy that was given to her.

"It doesn't mean citrus!" she cried, he chuckled ruffling her short locks. It seemed that she had her intelligence and knowledge of the previous timeline that was how he was certain that her memories would come forth in a near future and in the meanwhile; he would train her as he had in the past and have her help around his Shop so she wouldn't feel like an outcast and make things difficult.

He would still scold her when she regained her memories though.

A 7 year old girl looked at the strange black cat that always seemed to linger on the corner of her eye, she would turn and it was gone. But now…it was just looking at her, with her small hands on the straps of her bag pack she unblinkingly followed the black cat's form as it walk up to her. There was a silence, she blinked and the cat tilted its head in wonder _'maybe she's hungry,'_ she thought reaching for her Bento and set her cream-cake on a napkin.

It ate and then sat, before looking up at her and said—

"It was delicious,"

The cat said something.

It _talked_.

A talking cat.

"Eeeh!?" she began to panic and then there was a cloud of smoke revealing a beautiful purple hair woman, a woman she knew she recognized, but wasn't sure form where. Then, she realized her state of dress-or lack of it anyway. "W…what? Y…you the cat a…and then…" it was too much for her. She collapsed dazed.

"Fu, fu, fu how cute, Yu-tan," turns out that the cat was Kisuke-san's best friend, Yoruichi Shihoin. He chuckled telling her that Yoruichi was a bit of a flirt so she should see her around very often. The cat simply meowed innocently as if it were a regular cat in which Yuzu knew she was anything but.

At 8 she began to learn how to defend herself from the 'perverts who gave candy to children to lure them' her eyes looked at Urahara who played mock hurt while 'sobbing' to Tessai-san's shoulder. Yoruichi told her that since she was special people like her brother, her sister and herself were able to see the monsters that others couldn't. Those monster's howls that did not let her sleep at night, Onii-chan always reassured her and told her that Oyaji and Kaa-chan would protect them from said monsters and that it would be okay.

She believed him in a heartbeat.

At 9 she learned something called 'Kido' it was a lot like her Electrokinesis, Kisuke-san said that it was for that very reason that Yoruichi-san trained her to expand her stamina greatly because she would need it. There were two types of Kido, there was defensive-Bakudo and there was offensive-Hado. There were Barriers too and that was the very first thing Kisuke-san began to teach her, followed by Bakudo and by the end of the year she began learning a few minor Hado Spells.

It was to use against the Hollows _only_.

It had been carved into her mind with his scary red Reiatsu skyrocketing as he looked down at her with an intimidating posture.

Yuzu vowed to never upset him, but something told her he already was.

At 10 year her hair was waist length and Yoruichi-san liked braiding it and doing all kinds of fancy noble-like hair styles and dressing her up in Kimono's especially during Festivals and celebrations. She questioned this habit of hers and the woman seemed stumped, "well you see Yu-tan…we haven't been completely honest with you," the woman said, "you know that we're Shinigami and that your father is one as well, however, what you did not know was that he's from a Noble Clan like I was,"

"Ah?" there was no way her eccentric, childish, loud, brash and perverted father was a Noble.

"Believe it or not, he is and that's why you have such powerful Reiatsu and so much potential," the woman said with a grin, "at some point you're going to die and go to Soul Society and when you do, you're going to be a Noblewoman," the woman then paused as she braided the last of her hair, "but now that I think about it, Yu-tan is a princess as I am, and Princesses need to smile to make others happy,"

"Y…Yoruichi-san!" she flushed as the woman laughed.

"But really, your smile is like the sun; don't stop smiling Yu-tan…" there was something akin to sorrow in the woman's eyes, like if she knew something bad was going to happen to her. To reassure her she put a bright smile on her face hoping it would make Yoruichi-san feel better.

At 11 she entered her 3rd Year in Junior High, Kisuke-san became a Biology Teacher much to her mortification as he would play tricks on her to tease her during Class. He went off and declaring that he was his 'cute and adorable Goddaughter' and that if anyone wanted to be her boyfriend that they'd have to face him, her father, her brother and her Godmother. Yuzu wanted to sink into her seat at this bold introduction of his.

He was as bad as Otou-san when it came to embarrassing her.

At 12 something changed, it was like there was this intensity and then, she met Kuchiki Rukia. Onii-chan's _girlfriend_ and she came out of nowhere, she seemed to be familiar with her family this confused her, looking at her mother who was somewhat as confused as she was, Kaa-chan smiled reassuringly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear to reassure her. Otou-san was going on off about 'Rukia-chan giving him 50 Grandchildren' the way her brother turned so red was a bit funny that she couldn't stop her giggles.

They would be Classmates in Karakura High as well, she looked forward to it.

It was in late May that something happened, Yuzu walked towards the table with a smile on her face before stopping dead in her tracks as something within her shifted. "Yuzu?" Rukia gave her a confused look, the plates slipped form the girl's hands and violet eyes widened, 3 other pairs of eyes turned to the girl whose hands shot to her chest crying out in pain. Ichigo bolted knocking the chair over to catch his sister, "Yuzu!" she sees Rukia-chan and Onii-chan hovering over her telling her things she couldn't hear, there was a piercing pain in her ears and then everything went black.

"Its begun, her Soul is stabilizing and its adjusting to the Bond she has with Aizen-san, like I said before his Immortality is what kept her alive and it still seems to be doing so," Urahara informed Isshin, Ichigo and Rukia. "This is the final stage, her memories will all return now and she will be the same Yuzu from before," he concluded, "she isn't in an danger, but she will remain unconscious for a few days while the process takes place,"

"Thank you for looking after her,"

"Well, she is my Apprentice and I'm partially responsible for the creation of the Gyakutenkyu and her actions in reversing the timeline," at least Orihime got her wish and her brother was alive something that she asked him to apologize to Yuzu for her selfish behavior when her memories returned, Katagiri Kanae was alive. Ichigo had his Shinigami Powers merged with his Fullbring and he had his Quincy Powers to boot and he had already reached to the same level as he used to be.

He'd be able to defeat Yhwach when time came.

She was always in a dark void, hearing voices, flashes of images, but never there. A dark void filled with endless darkness, covered in its heavy air keeping her from moving, leaving her with no chance to escape and the voices slowly start to become clear and then, she stumbled and falls into familiar arms her wide brown eyes looking into familiar grey ones who twinkle in recognition, "Kisuke-san…"

"Kurosaki Yuzu," he grinned a sadistic glint in his grey now darkened eyes, his hold on her was almost painful as Red Reiatsu whirled around him menacingly; she paled drastically.

He was using her first name.

He was _furious_!


	10. Pain of losing a loved one

Ichigo sweat dropped at how pale Yuzu looked when she staggered out of the room behind Urahara who was smiling brightly, her hands over her chest probably to calm her fearfully beating heartbeat. Her brown wide eyes looked up "Uwaaaaah~!" she flew at Yoruichi crying saying that Kisuke-_sama_ was frightening with 'scary eyes' "I knew he'd be upset…but he was scarier than I originally though…!" she cried.

"You're evil, you know that?" he told the blonde who gasped in mock surprise.

"Ichigo, you wound my heart," the Scientist said, "after all," he took his hand and set it over his bare chest were the shirt didn't cover putting the orangette uneasy. "My heart beats for you," Silence…

"GRAAAAH!" he jumped out of his skin, putting at least 10 feet distance between them, "what the hell Geta-Boshi!?" the blonde laughed. Even Rukia was laughing! _'That bastard…!'_ "I'm gonna kill' im," he muttered darkly. Yuzu was past her traumatized state and giggling, but he then noticed something "Yuzu, are you bleeding?" she looked confused, but then blood began to drip from her nose and they looked tense.

"Yuzu the link…" Urahara trailed off, Yuzu seemed to know what he was talking about. It was then, that their trip to Soul Society was arranged, since Aizen was still fused with the Hogyoku and his bond to Yuzu was there they wanted to see if his memories would trigger if he saw her, but that didn't happen.

"Do I know you?" the Captain questioned, she looked struck, so much raw pain in her eyes _'crap, we didn't tell her about Aizen…'_ Ichigo thought. Yuzu put a fake smile on her face saying that she confused him with some other Shinigami, but the Captain wasn't a fool she had called him 'Sosuke' and before he could question her further she ran towards her family, her father led her away, _'dammit'_ the burnet turned to him, "Kurosaki-kun," he began.

"Sorry about my sister," Ichigo said before the burnet could get any suspicions, he was a _horrible_ liar and someone like Aizen would see through his lie clearer than anyone, "well, it was nice to see you Hinamori," she gave a nod with a polite bow and he hurried off to catch up with the others. "Yuzu…" she was crying in their father's arm looking in so much pain. Karin somberly walked beside him as they went to Rukongai to visit Kukaku-san.

His mother shared stories with Kukaku-san and he wasn't too happy about most of them; especially when his idiot father showed embarrassing baby pictures.

"Yuzu eh?" she hummed looking up at the man, he took a seat beside her giving her a cup of Tea that she accepted with a polite 'thank you'. "Uncle filled me in on the details," she looked sorrowful.

"I see," she whispered with any lack of motivation, Kaien looked ahead at the view.

"I told this to Kuchiki once, I'll say it to you now; every time you connect with someone, a little bit of heart is born between them. My Wife…despite her being gone for nearly a decade, she lives in me," she knew that feeling all too well, after all her mother had been dead for 11 years before she reversed the timeline. "He may not remember you now, but his heart will and all you have to do is wait, 'heart' lives within him he just needs to listen and then…he'll remember," a tear escaped her eye, she raised her hand to wipe it away.

"Arigato," he grinned lightly before ruffling her hair, she was surprised when he leaned close seemingly irritated.

"You come to meet family and you're so gloomy, its depressing!"

"Go…Gomenasai!"

"Well they seem to be getting along quite fine, they're quite lively." Urahara said, Isshin gave a nod with a smile and it faded slightly, "don't worry Isshin-san, I looked at his Soul and it's the same, his memories are sealed away possibly a self-defensive mechanism from the Hogyoku to protect him, now that he has met Yuzu-tan its likely that he will recall her and those memories and the false ones I implanted will fade,"

"If he doesn't she'll die," the man stated,

"The bond strengthened now that they're in the same Dimension, if you remain here during the Summer I'm sure she'll be able to last a few years before it happens," Urahara reassured. A few days passed, Karin usually visited Toshiro in Sereitei while Ichigo visited Rukia in the Kuchiki Manor, Yuzu usually stayed behind to spend time with her 3 Cousins. But this time, Kaien had carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes despite her protests, yelling and trashing.

Ukitake smiled kindly welcoming her to his Division, she helped with the chores something Kaien scolded her for, but she refused to stay there and do nothing. They bargained that she would cook for everyone and she'd leave the cleaning to 'those who belong to the 13th Division' in a loud voice making several Shinigami wince. So they were lazy… Yuzu woke with her hair damped making her recall earlier events, she fainted after training too hard with her Cousin.

She hummed sitting up and rubbed her eyes, she was now wearing a white elbow sleeve close-fitting white dress with a loose black sash around her waist and barefoot, she put her arms into the sleeves of the purple Haori "Sosuke…?" she mumbled rubbing her eye sleepily, giving a yawn there was a gasp making her blink drowsily and tilt her head she was still tired.

"So you're already awake," Ukitake said with a smile, she hummed giving a tired nod and the other Captain gave the girl a look as if he was trying to figure out something. _'I do hope Kisuke knows what he's doing'_ he thought. Urahara thought that Aizen's memories would trigger if he saw Yuzu from time to time, but he was still uneasy by it all considering that it _was_ Aizen Sosuke they were dealing with, but the Scientist reassured him that he no longer had plans with the Oken.

"It seems that yet again you confuse me with someone else," she froze up, turning completely awake.

"I s…see," she looked at the Captain and bowed, "I have plans with Kaien so I'm off," he gave a nod understanding her need to run away. "Eek!" she stumbled back as she ran into her Cousin who wasn't about to let her flee, she gasped at eth sight of the Vase that Ukitake-san seemed very fond of, catching her footing she reached for it and before she could hit the ground she was caught by strong arms "Eh?"

"Aa…" Ukitake saw the slight recognition in the burnet's eyes as he held the girl, his hand trailing up her hip and under her dress, her cheeks colored and her eyes were wide. Her hope grew because this embrace was one of the ones that he held her in in the past. His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to recall something, but after a moments silence Kaien cleared his throat with a tick near his eye.

"Aizen-Taichou," he spoke arms crossed as he stood over them both, "your hands are touching inappropriate areas," the burnet seemed to snap out of his daze and his hands quickly retracted. Yuzu winced as her rear hit the ground, but the Vase remained intact.

"I apologize," she hummed, "is something the matter?" she flinched,

"No, I was just worried about the Vase. It didn't break," she stood on her own and set the delicacy on the Captain's hands and apologize for her clumsiness and excused herself not feeling hungry. There were similar incidents, he seemed on the verge to remembering, but he never did and then the Summer was over Yuzu held onto that hope that he would remember because she did all of this for them, so they could be together.

"Please…please remember me," Yuzu whispered, setting a chaste kiss on his forehead she pulled away, "please, I beg you, remember me," that being said she silently left the room only to jump at the sight of another Captain. Gin Ichimaru. "Ah, goodnight Ichimaru-san," she bowed and walked past him feeling his gaze on her.

"Dats weird…what'd he forget?" Gin questioned. Her family, Kisuke-san and Yoruichi-san returned to Karakura Town and her brother was once again the Substitute Shinigami.

She was still only 14 and she could wait.

She _will_ wait.


	11. Seductive Sempai

At age 16 Kurosaki Yuzu attended Tokyo Institute of Technology(again) this time she focused on another Research Lab, but her body began to feel the effects of the separation of the Bond that was threatening to break. She woke in bed sitting up with a slight wince she looked down and saw her bandages replaced and a new addition, with a small sigh she changed out of her clothes putting on an elbow sleeve white shirt with black sleeves and dark close fitting knee length pants that framed her figure quite nicely.

Her hands raised and touched her head with a small wince, a dress was thrown to her and she looked up at the black cat, "I understand," they were going out for a walk it seemed. Changing into the elbow sleeve purple dress with black lines around her abdomen area that went around her torso, the dress fell loosely at her hips falling just below her waist and she pulled on black thigh high stockings over several bandages. Yoruichi carefully tied her hair in two slightly lose plaits and replaced the bandages around her head mixing with her messy bangs.

"3 more this week huh," the woman said, her soul began to reject her body, it was slowly dying and she had to watch her mother cry into her father's arms when she told them. It began with the wound on her head, then the one in her torso followed by her left forearm, right upper arm, and that week had been near her collar bone, bandages were visible there, her left thigh and today had been her right knee. The bandages had to be replaced daily or else they'd bleed through.

"Mh," giving a nod, she slipped on a black coat that fell just below her dress, she walked down the stairs with the once again cat trailing beside her. She did not tell her mother anything not wanting to see her sorrowful expression, she slipped on her ankle high boots and left the Clinic. Yoruichi didn't say anything and she didn't speak either, just followed her with her hands on the coat's pockets as the wind blew around her. "Yoru—"

"It was right here where all of this began," the woman stated sitting on the sidewalk, they were in the middle of the 2nd Bridge that went over Karasu River. "If you're going to die, you're going to do it here,"

"Yoru—"

"You started this everyone gets a happy, but you. I want you to think about it because the next time you so much as drag me into one of your plans I'll kill you," Yuzu smiled sadly, she sat on the floor and picked up the black cat that was trembling and apologized. There was no way that she wasn't affected by all of this. Yoruichi-san had become a mother, a sister to her after the whole Vandenreich ordeal and now…she was going to die because it seemed that Aizen wouldn't remember her.

The cat took a swipe at her cheek and ran off, Yuzu sat there before giggling.

"That's what stray cats usually do," a velvety yet deep voice spoke making her turn towards the young man that approached her, he was tall at least 6'0" with messy dark plum hair and sharp eyes to match, black square rimmed glasses that had no frame on the top, he had light colored skin and was lean-built, and quite sinewy. He wore a black dress shirt with a black cardigan over it, the sleeves of both were folded to his forearms, a few buttons undone giving a slight view of his slightly muscled chest, he also wore black close-fitting pants and dark grey boots with black sections and laces.

He was an attractive man.

"Yoruichi-san isn't a stray cat, she's just upset with me right now," she found herself saying. A smile pulled at his lips as he offered his hand, hesitating before accepting it he pulled her to her feet and his arm wrapped around her waist startling her, his hand caressed her cheek completely stunning her.

What was he doing?

"Kurosaki Yuzu, I've seen you many times and I have to say you're a lovely young lady," he spoke his eyes looking intense zapping her of her strength by just looking at them. Somehow, she ended up in a date with that 24 year old _attractive _young man. He told her that he was also a Researcher from the Institute and they have crossed paths on several occasions, she began to ponder _'I never forget a face and I would defienetly remember someone like him'_ she thought.

"Ah…that's right, you're from the Chemical Resources Laboratory," she recalled seeing a man with thick round glasses and messy hair, so this was how he look like when he was out of work. She would have never guessed. "Kuroki Kizashi," he smiled, somehow she felt her throat go dry and her heart was beating quickly.

"I left you speechless, didn't I?" he questioned with a somewhat evil smirk.

So that's why…he was a cunning man too.

"What a sly person," she said with a smile that was anything, but innocent. He took her out on a few Dates after that, when he came to her house he took pleasure in watching Ichigo squirm and insulting his intelligence with metaphors that brought a few snickers form Karin. "Kizashi-Sempai is someone I've worked with at the Institute," she told her parents over Dinner while said man was over, Ichigo's brow ticking the whole time.

"I see, then you must know each other for quite some time," Masaki said interested.

"Not really," Yuzu answered, Isshin coughed and Ichigo grinned,

"How cold, you forgot to mention that passionate affair we had in the 7th Ward in the 4th floor Laboratory," Kizashi said leaning close, she didn't even blink used to his advances, his hand touched her cheek lightly as he leaned in dangerously close to her lips, "we stayed up all night that cold December day, didn't we?" he questioned seductively. Her hand pushed him back by the forehead as her brother spluttered her name.

"We did stay up all night, I guess you could say we were passionate too,"

"Y…Yuzu!?" Karin was red,

"It had been very difficult to break down that rare elemental composition so we had to be very careful about it," she mused, Ichigo slammed his head on the table as Masaki breathed out in relief, Isshin's shoulders shook to suppress his laughter, "eh? What's the matter?" she asked confused.

"Yes, what's the matter Ichigo-kun?" Kizashi questioned nonchalant,

"You sick, perverted bastard," the 20 year old ground out past his boiling point,

"Oh my," the plum haired man spoke, "what were you thinking? It's a Laboratory what else are we supposed to do there?"

"Kizashi-Sempai stop bullying my brother," Yuzu said as she resumed her Dinner. Ichigo fumed as the man smirked at him looking quite amused much to his displeasure, Urahara had told him it was a good idea for Yuzu to spend time with people so she wouldn't feel pressured with them given that they all hated the fact that she was going to die because of her decision, that was the only reason he was putting up with that sly bastard with a far more perverted twisted personality than Aizen.

It was all for Yuzu's sake.

"Thank you for the Dinner, Masaki-san, it was delicious," Kizashi said at the doorway, "I'll be taking my leave now," he turned and then paused, "oh, of course I forgot, Ichigo-kun, here's a gift," the orangette took the box and watched the man leave with a dumbstruck expression. He opened the box with Isshin leaning over his shoulder who patted his shoulder with a large grin as he turned red.

Explicit Pornographic Magazines, with S&M Toys.

"Kuroki, you bastard…" he began, "I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

A burnet walked out of the bath, droplets of water trailing down his wiry torso, a towel hanging loosely on his waist, another towel over his head and he walked into his room and remembered something he left in his Desk. The Letter his Lieutenant told him that was delivered by Shiba-Fuktaichou, opening it he read its contents.

'Your Mission to the World of the Living will commence tonight, the Senkaimon will be opened at 2100 hours.

13th Division Captain, Juushiro Ukitake.

"The World of the Living," he murmured a certain human girl came to mind, followed by a torrent of chaotic feelings and a painful one. His hand raised to his chest, below it was the Hogyoku and he frowned wondering what connection did he have to that girl, "I suppose i'll find the answers I'm seeking for," Aizen said.

He needed to know.


	12. Meeting Again

Again she collapsed and fell into a 9 day coma, she woke to a new addition of bandages around her ribcage area and it hurt as she sat up. To her surprise, her Sempai was asleep at her Desk and there was a blanket over him she assumed her mother had done that when she tried to stand, pain shot to her knee and her legs caved in and she hit the ground making everything spin, there was a small sound of the chair screeching against the floor.

"Let me help you up," she hummed with a small nod and she was slowly helped to sit back in bed, her bangs were brushed back as frustration built up within her, "how do you feel?" her tears spilled before she could stop them and she was pulled to an embrace. It wasn't that she was scared to die, it was the fact that _he_ still hadn't remembered her after having over a century to do so, Kisuke-san had reassured her that those things took time, she better than anyone else should know that, but she didn't have time.

"You're up and about, do you want something to eat?" her mother questioned, despite her smile she could see the sorrow in her eyes, this brought further frustration inside her and her hand tightened around her Sempai's arm, he seemed startled and then looked at Masaki with a charming smile.

"I offered to take her on a Date," Yuzu jerked in surprise, _'what? You didn't…'_ she thought in surprise looking at him with wide eyes, "after being asleep for 9 days it'd be suffocating to stay inside, I will take the wheelchair and a blanket so you shouldn't worry, Masaki-san,"

"Of course, thank you and make sure to enjoy yourselves." Yuzu didn't say anything as she was pushed down the street in the direction of the commercial area of Town, he chose to leave his car back at the Clinic because it was 'such a shame' to not enjoy the Spring Breeze. It was March now, she'd be 17 or hopefully she would make it that long. Kizashi-Sempai seemed to believe she had a rare illness that there was no cure for.

"Sempai," he hummed, "you're a kind person, you know that" he chuckled.

"That's cute of you to say,"

"I'm serious," she said,

"I _am_ going to take you on a Date," he stated, "I'm considering that Love Hotel near 12th Street," she scowled before bursting into giggles, "now, now" he leaned down, "if you don't take me serious I might push you into that alley," he said by her ear, she shook her head.

"Only you'd say such blunt things, Sempai,"

"Normally a cute girl would blush, how sad," he sighed disappointed.

"Let's just say I've had plenty of that kind of teasing since early childhood and its somewhat…normal to me now,"

"I'm wondering what kind of childhood you had,"

"Don't ask," he chuckled. He took her to eat and then the usual Café where they sold her favorite Vanilla Mocha, she enjoyed the breeze and the cherry blossoms trees across the street. They talked about the project of Nano Chemicals they had been working on before her coma, the conversation had gotten quite intense that she did not notice the Shinigami who was in the area until the breeze blew again, her bandage around her head loosened slightly.

Before she could reach for it, a hand had caught the strip between their fingers and she gasped at the sight of a familiar burnet, plum colored eyes took in the man. "It seems that you confuse me yet again," she had unconsciously called him by his name and winced, "and you're injured once again,"

"Actually, she—"

"Kizashi-Sempai, this is Aizen Sosuke one of Otou-san's acquaintances," she cut him off, _'he doesn't need to know'_ she thought, there was slight surprise in the 24 year olds eyes. She had been honest to him about her feelings, that she was in love with a man who couldn't remember after an incident, but what they had while short had been beautiful.

"I see," he stood and extended his hand, "Kuroki Kizashi," they shook hands, "I'm dating Yuzu-chan," the teen looked baffled, but he was surprise at the unnecessary strength the man used when he said, _'even when a person suffers from amnesia, they're feelings cannot change based on opinions they unconsciously recall that person'_ he thought with a false smile. "I heard quite a lot of you,"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, I do wonder how a man of your intelligence falls so short when it comes to women who are in love with you,"

"Pardon?"

"Ah, slip of the tongue," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh?" Yuzu paled, kami she knew _that_ tone of voice and even though he didn't have his memories his personality would be the same, "I wasn't aware that strangers who do not know me personally can insult when they have yet to see their own pathetic flaws in a mirror," kami, this wasn't going to end well.

"Capt'n Aizen yer showing your true colors," she wasn't more relieved to see Gin Ichimaru than now,

"I see,"

"Isn't this interesting it seem that—"

"Sempai, stop picking a fight," he gave her a charming smile that did little to impress her, "its noon, Kaa-chan must be worried by now…" a terrible cough hit her, her eyes widened at the blood in her hand. Kizashi muttered a curse and before he could get to her side the burnet was there with his hand on the teen's back and chest seemingly trying to see something before looking alarmed. "…hack…!"

"What's tha matter Capt'n Aizen?" Gin questioned confused at the sudden tense atmosphere.

"You…"

"Kiz…ashi…" she managed to gasp out, setting the money on the table he pulled the wheel chair back and then away from the Shop unaware of the burnet's glowing green hands. Gin hummed, Hinamori hesitated as she looked at her Captain's expression, his eyes were wide as he looked on front of him; the cracked White Ribbon connected to his Red Ribbon and she knew there was no way that they could continue to play oblivious.

"Hinamori-kun," he said, "I don't have to ask, do I?"

"My deepest apologies Aizen-Taichou, but I made a blood pact with Shiba-Taichou, Urahara-san, Hirako-Taichou and Ichigo-kun that I would not speak of what I know," there was no way she could talk or else her Reishi would turn into poison and kill her, that was the point of the blood-pact that one chose to sign it willingly after their word is given, nobody can undo it unless it was already known by someone else.

"Hinamori-kun,"

"There is always a loophole Aizen-Taichou, but you won't get any answers from Yuzu-chan. Urahara Kisuke holds the answers you seek for,"

"I see," he said turning his heel.

"Hm? Where ya goin' Capt'n Aizen?" Gin questioned.

"To pay a visit to an old acquaintance," Aizen answered.

"That's right, 'fore you go, ya might wanna know 'bout somethin' that happened 2 years ago during Summer," Gin said making the other to stop and look at him, "that girl, before she left she went to see ya and she said to remember her…and she was beggin' ya to,"

"What…?"


	13. Recollection

Urahara turned him down. he told him that he should put the effort to remember someone he cared so deeply about, to forget what has occurred century. "Nothing that you've lived the past century connects to her, think, think back and hard, but I will give you a hint. Tokyo Institute of Technology, it's a starting point," though his words made no sense, he understood the meaning of them and for that reason he recalled something, a memory that had been distant was so vivid now.

_She looked beautiful, like a Queen. That dress that fit her so perfectly and showed every curve of her body, it was an elegant black colored corset resembling a cheongsam. The dress hung tight to her curves and the white colored skirt flared slightly as it reached her waist, flowing down to her shins, with white gloves that reached her upper arms._

_Her hair was half-pinned up, her wavy locks flowing down her waist, several lose strands framing her round shaped face. Her brown eyes were shining brightly radiating their innocence and her full lips were curled up into that smile that took his breath away. She was the most beautiful thing, he cursed his status as a Professor in the Institute and his inability to stride across the room to pull her close and kiss her._

_He did not particularly care, however, she did. She had a future and a career, he could not be the one to destroy that and so he counted the torturous slow minutes for the Celebration to be over and once it was, he pulled her to an empty Classroom pulling her close to his body, his arm around her waist as he claimed her soft, warm plump lips that he came to enjoy far much more than he let on._

_"Sou…" she panted lightly with a beautiful pink dusting her cheeks, "what's wrong?" she asked and he simply devoured her mouth in a passionate kiss, bringing her legs up around his waist as the door supported them while distractedly locking it and showed his desire by grinding his hips against hers earning a delightful moan from her._

_"I want you…" he whispered seductively against the shell of her hear, "and I'm going to claim you now," she squeaked as he pushed her down on his Desk, "you've been such a bad girl Kurosaki Yuzu…to seduce your Professor…" he spoke as his mouth trailed up her collarbone to her neck, "how shameful," he continued as she tried to remain quiet, "to give your virtue to such a man," her arms wrapped around his shoulders._

_"I love you, I would give myself to you as many times as you'd want…I want to be with you too," she said with her eyes shut, her breathing uneven and her pulse raising. He was stunned at her honesty, he sighed with a small smile and she gasped as her back met the Desk again and with surprised brown eyes she watched as he loosened his tie and removed his glasses as he loomed over her._

_He looked irresistibly attractive. _

_"Really, saying such things. I won't be able to control myself," he spoke voice husky and her cheeks gained a darker shade of pink and he smirked somewhat sinisterly, "what a naughty girl, it seems you need to be punished into provoking a Professor into losing himself," he spoke against her lips, her breathing was uneven as her heartbeat pounded against her heart. He desired her more than anything right now that he was capable of ignoring their clothing and become one with her._

_How troublesome._

Aizen bolted awake so abruptly, the sheets flying off to his feet as he sat panting and almost groaned at the problem between his thighs. He sighed running his hand through his hair, trying to figure out if he had remembered or had it been just a dream. He felt the familiar humming of his Zanpakuto, _'I see'_ it was a memory. "My, oh my what an erratic Reiatsu, Aizen-san," he nearly jumped at the voice.

"Urahara Kisuke," he then realized that his Reiatsu was resounding around him based on his current state of arousal. He controlled it and glared at the man,

"Ah, it seems there's some of the Aizen Sosuke we all know and love," the blonde man said with a grin, "of all memories to recall such erotic one, I suppose Yuzu-tan does have her pheromones," the man joked, the glare turned pure murderous and the blonde resisted the urge to grin widely, "that's good, you have a limited time to fully remember her because if you don't you will lose her forever," the man turned, "and of course, you're free to take a cold bath,"

"You…" he began darkly, but the door was shut and footsteps retreated leaving the burnet to his thoughts. _'We had been lovers,'_ he realized and now knowing where he had to focus on he made the decision to look in the Institute that seemed key to be the key to his memories.

Yuzu sighed boredly where she sat outside waiting for her Sempai to arrive with a bit of healing Kido she had a day to finish the project she had been working on with Kizashi-Sempai, who was in fact late. It had been a few days since her encounter with Aizen, Gin and Hinamori. The Lieutenant came to speak with her about the burnet's determination to remember and the length's he was taking to do so: Obeying Urahara Kisuke: he must be fighting the urge to murder him quite well.

A nostalgic pulled at her lips.

"Thinking about me so early? How lucky," she stood walking out the Gate and gave the plum haired young man a look. "I did nothing," he said.

"You're late,"

"My apologies fair maiden, but there was traffic," he said with an exaggerated bow before opening the door for her. He was forgiven, for now anyway. There was the usual 2 hour drive to Campus, she smiled at the familiar sight of Cherry Blossoms the Campus had a beautiful path of them and she always liked to sit outside to watch them during Lunch and the full moon a hand led her inside, "who is going to make us late now?" Kizashi questioned with a smirk.

She ignored him looking at the Spirit crying under a tree, "ah…I'll catch up soon, Sempai." Kizashi Kuroki could not believe that he was seeing Aizen Sosuke, his eyes narrowed _'what is he doing here?'_ he perked up at the slight recognition in the man's eyes and something dawned him, an evil smirk pulled at his lips.

"I'll make it fun for you, Aizen Sosuke." Yuzu felt eyes on her the whole she worked on her Lab space, she sighed out and looked up at Kizashi who was playing innocent as he wrote down notes, _'he is defienetly up to something'_ but right now she wasn't up for worrying about his games, they had a deadline to meet tomorrow and they had quite a bit of work. Kizashi purposely brushed past the burnet as he walked down the Lab.

The fun would being now.

"Kizashi," Yuzu said absentmindedly as she switched the lens on the microscope, his hand reached out, "I need the—" she was cut off by his lips claiming hers, realizing there was no point in fighting him, she let him do as he pleased. That time she was unaware of the burnet that stopped at the doorway. _'Let's see if you can't remember her now,'_ Kizashi thought. He looked up at chocolate furious eyes, "I need the lens with the bio-chemical you listed off," she said.

"How cold of you,"

"Kizashi-Sempai,"

"What is the meaning of this?" a familiar smooth, deep voice spoke dangerously low.

Brown eyes widened.

Plum eyes gleamed.

Chocolate brown eyes glared.

"I asked a question,"

"Sosuke…"


	14. Slipping out of hands

**I know Yoruichi is a bit OCC in this Chapter, Sorry, Sorry. **

**You get to see a protective mother defending her daughter in this Chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yuzu cried out in pain, _'of all times…'_ she thought as her vision blurred. Kizashi's startled voice is the last she heard and the burnet's frame disappeared as darkness claimed her vision. When she woke 4 days had passed and she had been told that Aizen returned to Soul Society letting Gin Ichimaru continue his mission, Urahara scolded her recklessness, but she supposed it was only natural.

She had no hope of him ever recalling her that she didn't care about what happened before she died.

It was her fault…all her own fault.

She heard her family arguing with Urahara downstairs as she sat on bed leaning against the wall feeling strangely numb, they were demanding to know why hadn't the bond fix when she came into contact with Aizen; it had been too late, even she knew that answer. "Only Aizen-san can repair that bond, he's the one who placed it with the power of the Hogyoku and he is the only one who can control it," she heard him say. He had sounded so angry, so furious that she doubts he'd care if she lived or died, either way she'd become a Soul and end up in Soul Society with or without memories.

"Otou-san," Isshin looked up at his daughter, "when I die," protests came from everyone, reassuring that she wouldn't die and they didn't have to be so naïve. "When I die, I want you to perform Konso," their eyes widen knowing full well what would happen once he did.

"We can just send you off to Kukaku through the Senkaimon!"

"I want Konso," she stated firmly, "just grant me that one wish," he remained silent, turning away from her.

"I can't do that," Isshin stated.

"Neither will I," Ichigo agreed, Rukia's answer was clear enough as was Karin's. She stood from the couch ignoring their calls and returned to her room, Urahara sighed softly at Isshin's words the man sat across from him with a heavy expression of troubles, guilt and worry. He had done all he could to grant Yuzu more time to live, but time had ran out and it could be any day now.

"That's to be expected," he finally spoke,

"What? What do you mean?" the Shiba man asked surprised.

"Its quite obvious if you think about it, Aizen-san didn't remember her for a full century that's a lot of pain for her, the fact that she lost hope of him ever remembering her made her numb, that caused her reckless behavior and now she lost him when he finally remembered her,"

"Kizashi just kissed her! Its not like she slept with him!"

"But see it from Aizen-san's point of view as well, he's never come close to feeling affection for anyone, Yuzu-tan was his first and only love, she hurt him and he may not open his heart again," Urahara pointed out, Isshin looked frustrated, "she knew the risks she took when she reversed the timeline, she knew the gamble she was taking, but it seems that she lost hope and memories can be cruel things Isshin-san,"

"So she wants to forget him…"

"That's correct." Yoruichi bared her teeth and disappeared into the shadows, _'that selfish bastard…!'_ she thought as she stormed through the Senkaimon and straight for the 5th Division. He may be immortal, but he wasn't immune to pain and she would pay him back for all the pain he put that girl through. Hinamori gasped in surprise as the door was thrown open faster than she could blink the Goddess of Flash Step had her Captain pinned to the wall.

"Shihoin Yoruichi,"

"You know what you are, you're a selfish bastard," she sneered,

"How unbecoming of a Noble," Aizen said,

"Don't you dare make this about me, or about you, do you know the kind of pain you put her through!?" chocolate brown eyes flashed dangerously and she hit the wall, "tell me if you haven't slept with another woman in the last century!?" he said nothing, "you don't get the excuse that you didn't have your memories because when she didn't have them either she was still faithful to you!"

"It seems you were fooled, she didn't seem to care about giving that display with that human,"

"She didn't care! _You _said it yourself, she didn't care anymore because she has just days to live, she doesn't care because she had no hope of you ever remembering her when you had a century to, she didn't care because she's going to _die_ and you don't care!"

"Don't speak as if you know everything, Shihoin Yoruichi, you don't know a thing!"

"Shouting? How unbecoming of a God Aizen Souske," she mocked, "I'll tell you one thing, when you think back about her in a few decades, you won't be able to have her again and you know why? Because she won't remember you, she will forget about you, she will forget she ever loved you and you won't be able to change that," Yoruichi stated walking towards him, "and I will enjoy watching you to the last second suffering because of your decision," he moved to grab her and she was gone the next moment. Hinamori stood frozen too frightened to do anything.

"Hinamori," she flinched, "leave." Ichigo ran towards the 5th Division after Hinamori told him what happened, when he got to the Office it was completely trashed and he looked around for signs of the burnet. Rukia searched for clues and they found none, but there was a few drops of blood, _'he probably hurt himself when he screwed the room up'_ he thought and caught sight of a beam of light.

"Rukia, is anyone going to the World of the Living right now?"

"There hasn't been any Missions to the World of the Living ever since Ichimaru-Taichou returned,"

"Then I'm guessing that was Aizen," she gave a nod, "let's go," when they got to the Clinic he expected to find Aizen maybe arguing with Yuzu, not his distressed mother because Yuzu had been missing since the afternoon. Isshin was waiting for Urahara's call and when the blonde called it was to say one of his Reiatsu masking cloaks was missing. "You can't be serious!" they had already called Kizashi who hadn't heard of Yuzu since the incident 2 days before.

"Does she have any places she likes to go?"

"No, when she was troubled she always went to Urahara-san," Ichigo answered,

"Or the Bridge near Karasu River,"

"She wasn't there," Kizashi answered, he had passed by there.

"What about you? Any special places?" Aizen questioned almost accusing,

"Get over it old man, it was meaningless kiss to trigger your memories, memories are expandable, but not feelings; if you felt jealous, you had to recall something, its basic logic," Kizashi stated showing annoyance for the first time they had ever known him, "this wouldn't be happening to begin with if you had remembered her sooner,"

"That is quite amusing given the fact that you both shamelessly—"

"Enough!" Masaki yelled shocking every occupant, "you," she looked at Aizen, "you did not see her wear down day by day and fight every day to get out of bed, you didn't see her struggle for a will to live nor did you know how much she suffered because her love was no more, you did not have to see her accept the fact that she would die as penance for what she did so you could be together; don't talk about my daughter as if she some strumpet, Yuzu has only been with a single man and that is you, she's only ever loved you and if you have doubt of that love; then you can return from where you came from,"

"Kaa-chan…" he supposed that Yuzu got it from their mother, he never imagined he'd see her with such fierce expression.

"Kanagawa Prefecture," Aizen said, "Sankeien Garden,"

"She could be anywhere, there's more than 50 Gardens there," Kizashi said.

"There is a particular Garden she visited often, where there is a red Torri Bridge, its surrounded by Sakura Trees," Aizen informed, Ichigo grabbed the car keys.

"Let's go!" sending their Gigai with his Family, both males moved in their fastest Shunpo away from Karakura Town.


	15. I Promised

Throughout the commotion, they got careless and forgot one important fact: Yhwach and the Vandenreich were alive again. Yuzu who had become a full-fledged Quincy and a Scientist was bound to catch their attention, Ichigo never thought he'd ever see his own sister die before his very own eyes. "So it ends like this…" she whispered blood trailing down her chin as she stood on front of Aizen and Ichigo, a hole through her chest and the Spirit Ribbon appears as the burnet falls to one knee and the Hogyoku begins to glow, the red Ribbon began to gain a crack, "…gomen ne…but I can't let you die with me…" with a Reishi Sword in hand, she cut through the Ribbon.

_"If you do not wish to live any longer then, by all means…you'll die within seconds the moment the bond is broken, you'll join your siblings in Soul Society in a matter of hours,"_

She smiled recalling his words in the past and as she began to fall forward, her knees made contact with the grass and the wind blew, cherry blossom petals brushed against her face. Strong arms caught her fall, at first because those strong arms were trembling she thought it was her brother, but the ozone scent of rain said otherwise, "you have no right to disappear," just a few more seconds…her hand reached forward resting it against his cheek as her brown eyes fluttered open as a lone tear fell on her cheek.

"…Don't do that…" she said, "I'll find you…until then…" she set the Gyakutenkyu on his hand, "take care…of that…for me…" his eyes flashed with pain, a pain she recognized in her own eyes far too many times than she'd like to accept. Closing her eyes at the feel of lips she hadn't felt in years tears spilled from her eyes at how tender it was. "...ne…" she whispered by his ear as she hugged him, "…I love you…" her body slackened, his teeth ground together and he gently set her on the ground and was surprised to find a smile on her face.

"Move," Ichigo was startled, but did as obviously ordered and with his Zanpakuto in hand the Captain bolted forward in a rampage. Ichigo swallowed thickly, _'I don't think he was ever this scary when he first transformed'_ he thought recalling the man's battle with Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san and his father. His hand tightened over the hilt of Zangetsu and he shifted his footing before bolting, Hollow Mask on he pounced on Yhwach.

"Getsuga…Tensho!"

**Sereitei, Soul Society. 5th Division Barracks.**

"How's he doing Momo?" Hinamori gasped and stood at the sight of her former Captain,

"Hirako-Taichou!" she beamed, then her smile faded and she looked upset, "well, he stopped searching Rukongai," she answered, "he's a bit malnourished and dehydrated, it was one of the 10th Division Seated Officers helping in the search that found him collapsed from exhaustion," the blonde Vizard hummed, "but he was gone for a few months this time, he probably searched without resting…Unohana-Taichou believes he'll be unconscious for a few days,"

"Its been 2 decades and you'd think he'd stop being so passionate," the blonde said sounding annoyed, "that idiot," he sighed scratching his head and then looked at the ceiling a moment of silence passed, "I guess I get it," he said. Hinamori blinked confused, "when you love someone for the first time its like your world revolves around her, you lose her and you lose the gravity that ties you down to live; the world means nothing if she's not there,"

"Could it be that Hirako-Taichou is in love with someone?"

"Dats right," he gave a nod, "Momo's my first love," she sighed crossing her arms already used to her former Captain's habit of calling every beautiful woman he saw his first love.

"Here I thought you were serious about-eh?" she found herself trapped between her Desk and the blonde Vizard who's hazel eyes seemed to pierce her very soul, _'those eyes…I've seen them before…back then…'_ there was the sound of the door opening and then a smooth, deep voice spoke.

"Stop sexually harassing my Lieutenant, Hirako-Taichou,"

"Hah?" the blood turned towards the burnet and jumped, "what kind of Hell hole did you come from!?" he asked horrified at the pathetic state the burnet looked in. He was actually starting to pity him.

"Since you're here and would do anything to spend time with Hinamori-kun, here, run things," the Haori was thrown at his face and the burnet turned his heel.

"Ano, Aizen-Taichou there's new recruits coming from the Academy, please stay and receive them!" Hinamori exclaimed, both men gave her strange looks, she blushed looking at the floor, "please…just trust me this once and stay," because he was in for a surprise. Aizen looked at her for a few moments before walking back into the Office and taking his Haori from the blonde and sat on the Desk, "arigato,"

"Aren't ya late for the Lieutenant's Meeting?" Shinji questioned making her jump and hastily rush out of the Office. The female looked up at the '5' on the building before entering, she walked down the Hall where she was escorted to the Office with a polite bow she entered, "I'll leave the boring recruiting to ya, I'm gonna wait for Momo-chan and take her out to eat so don't expect her to come back at all," there was something akin to a snort that came from the burnet.

A smile pulled at her lips.

"Reason of entry to the 5th Division?" Aizen questioned not once looking at her as he shuffled through the file Hinamori left for him and his eyes widened at the name 'Shiba Yuzu' it couldn't possibly…

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" the soft, childish voice said a bright smile on her face and her eyes were glowing, she hadn't changed much. That purity… "Sou—" he was on front of her in an instant and his lips crashed into hers, he kissed her with raw passion as he pushed her against the wall his hands opening her Kosode despite her startled reaction she did not fight him.

The need that grew for years, the want that had remained suppressed, the warmth that had them both craving for more became nearly unbearable after several kisses and she did not stop him when he brought her to the Desk and ground his hips arousal hard yet sensually against her womanhood through their Hakama making her whimper. His thumb brushed against her lower lip and into her mouth, "such a dirty little girl," the sadistic side of him was coming forward.

Strangely enough, she missed it too.

"Is it that good?" he questioned seductively as he licked and nibbled her ear bringing shivers to her body as he torturously ground their hips together again a slight rocking movement of his arousal against her clitoris through the clothing that she almost couldn't bear it. He began to suck leaving marks form her neck to her collar as his hands traced every curve of her body and found there were no scars in her flawless, soft skin.

Their mouths met and tongued entangled with each other, there wasn't any more time to wait any longer, there was no need to bear the wait any longer, so many years of waiting. There was nothing but equal passion, the craving, need and want to get closer, to become one. They could slow down and take their time afterwards, recuperate lost time: he was going to make her his _right now_ and there would be no more 'buts'.

Yuzu cried out in pain as he penetrated her remembering that this body hadn't had a man's touch, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and gripped the Haori tightly. While he gave her time to adjust he was shaking, trembling with effort to control himself making her heart flutter and pain to forget, she became of another fact, they weren't even undressed, her Hakama was the only thing that had been removed, both their Kosode were open, his Hakama hanging low on his hips, he still had his Haori and glasses on for kami's sake!

The trail of thought was cut by his hips moving back and thrusting forward, his hands gripping her hips almost desperately as her legs wrapped around his waist and somehow…they were doing it on a Desk _again_. Any further thought or pondering was taken from her mind and replaced by pleasure, passion and love "S…Sou…" her hand tangled in his wavy locks and fisted several locks, she tightened her legs around his waist as he thrust deeper into her core.

"Eager?" he questioned with a dark smile, he jolted when she suddenly tightened around him she whimpered in response. in the middle of their love making they were unaware of the door opening. Rangiku slapped her hand over Gin's eyes and shut the door before pushing him away despite Hitsugaya's confused questioning.

"He's busy…at the moment Taichou," she said knowing he wouldn't believe her if she told him what she saw in that Office. He would storm there and that would not end well for both sides. "You should send a Hell Butterfly later,"

"Just tell' im that Capt'n Aizen was—" she elbowed his gut painfully.

"Matsumoto…"

"Its for your own sake, Taichou. Please return to the 10th Division," turquoise eyes watched them in suspicion before the young Captain turned his heel walking away from the scene making her breathe out in relief. "One word and I'll castrate you," she said her hand moving to Haineko's hilt.

"I wasn't gonna say anythin'"


	16. Some things never change

Yuzu couldn't keep the smile off her face as she laid beside her love on the futon, resting her head on his arm that was around her while facing him his other arm rested around her waist while the hold was almost painful she didn't mind it, it had been so long that she had missed that warmth. "2 decades," he spoke, "you had me waiting 2 decades," she paled, swallowing hard knowing the dangerous tone all too well, "how will you repay me?"

Hadn't he made love to her the past 2 days from sunrise to dawn been enough?

Apparently not.

With the smile still on her face she wondered how to get out of that sticky situation, because Aizen Sosuke know how to hold grudges and as much as he loved her; he wouldn't put it past him to play dirty tricks on her. While a small part of her wished for Hinamori to come and call for him, another part of her knew that that would make the whole ordeal worse: she would have to be honest. "I didn't have my memories," Yuzu began, "I didn't remember who you were until 3 years ago, I was found by Ginjou Kugo and brought to Kukaku-kun,"

His eyes narrowed, she was with the Shiba the whole time?

"I took several lessons about being a Noble before I entered the Academy, while I wanted to come forward sooner. The Shiba Clan already had too many problems and Central 46 wouldn't allow me to be with another that wasn't a Noble, that's why I entered the Academy," and during those 17 years she spent it in protecting children just from every Rukongai District and teaching them how to defend themselves from Hollows without knowing how she knew how to fight. In those 17 years she had been faithful because she knew she loved someone and yet couldn't remember who.

It had been an incident with Hollow Poisoning that she recalled her memories through nightmares, it had been then that Ginjou Kugo found her and brought her to her cousin.

"I see," he released her as he sat up with a sinister smile on his face, "it seems I'll pay a visit to Shiba-Fuktaichou," her arms wrapped around him from behind him and buried her face between his shoulder blades.

"No," he arched a brow, "the whole reason I reversed the timeline was so you wouldn't commit any crimes that would make anyone oppose about us being together," she said, "I really don't think I would be able to bear it if you were to disappear from my life again," he said nothing, she grew worried when he pried her arms off her waist. "Sou…"in an instant she was pinned underneath him,

"How adorable," she was surprised at the expression he was making that her heart did a funny jump and her face grew hot. He had this unusually gentle look in his eyes and a beautiful smile on his face, her heart did another jump and it raced, she covered her face embarrassed and there was a chuckle that came from him. She didn't think she'd ever grow accustomed to that look, when she first saw it was when she confessed her love to him and ironically, it had been when he pulled her to the couch while looming over her as he was now.

"Don't give me that look!" she cried, it made her want to cry too! It was a few hours later that he _finally_ agreed to let her get out of the room, embarrassedly borrowing one of Matsumoto's spare uniforms she couldn't help, but blush at the pleased look he was giving her because on the left side of the Hakama it was open revealing her slender leg and curvaceous hip and Matsumoto praised her body. It wasn't like she wanted to wear such revealing Hakama! She was the only one she knew of here who was the same height as her.

"Ah, that's right I have to see Onii-chan, Karin-chan, Kaa-chan and Otou-san. I haven't seen them in years either," she mused,

"I will not let you out of my sight," she adjusted her own glasses and gave him a look,

"Its my family, I'll come tomorrow," Hinamori watched the scene with a smile, although a bit uneasy she was happy that Captain Aizen had returned to what he used to be and was no longer the shadow of a man he was for so long.

"I won't allow you to leave me," Aizen said, "but if you do, keep in mind that I will follow you _everywhere _without your knowledge and I have the equipment to do so,"

"Isn't that stalking!?" Yuzu exclaimed,

"We can't forget the Reiatsu, one's century of training in the art of tracking is so convenient," he continued,

"You are a stalker!"

"There is always the micro cameras and surveillance videos that have been left unused,"

"Sosuke!" Hinamori watched the scene with a sweat drop, it seemed things were falling back into place quite quickly, the girl blushed at something he must've said, "only you'd think of doings such things…! You're coming with me, but I don't want any complaints while we're there!" Yuzu stormed out of the Office and Aizen stood to follow,

"See Hinamori-kun, when the cards are well played; it all goes according to plan,"

"H…Hai, Aizen-Taichou," even though he said that, she didn't have a doubt that he _wouldn't _do those things given that before the timeline had been reversed he had been watching Ichigo ever since he was born. She shook her head choosing to not wanting to know. Yuzu was happy to finally reunite with her family, turns out that Rukia-chan had already married Ichigo over a decade ago as had Karin and Hitsugaya-kun. Otou-san had given her a bear hug and her mother had hugged her with so much force it put Aizen's embrace to shame.

She had the bruises to prove it.

A smile pulled at her lips as she looked at the burnet's back as he walked on front of her, momentarily startled by the breeze that blew Sakura petals blew around her. _'That's right…'_ she thought looking towards the Sokyoku where she could see all of the Sakura trees, _'its Spring'_ her hand reached forward, the man looked back at her as she smiled. He looked ahead his hand taking hers, that big, warm hand that held her own.

She defienetly wouldn't let go of it again.

"I seem to have recalled something?" she blinked confused as he stopped and then she jumped out of her skin at the withering glare he had given her, "that human you kissed," _'he still hasn't let that go, has he?'_ she thought, "he's married," she blinked, "and had 5 children," and blinked again, "he married Arisawa Tatsuki," she blinked.

"That's good," she said, "Kizashi-Sempai is a good person, a bit manipulative so it doesn't really show, if Tatsuki-chan settled down with him then I'm relieved," because Kizashi-Sempai had told her while she knew it was true, that he was in love with her, but he knew to expect nothing so he offered to be friends.

"I see," the glare disappeared, "that other human was far more irritating," she sweat dropped,

"You mean Sunao-Sempai?" she hummed, "I do wonder what happened with him, I heard of him a few times when I entered the Institute, but since I had taken another Course I didn't meet him again,"

"What an eccentric thing," she thought back on how the blonde was, he was a bit flashy, a sappy romantic, taking more of his foreigner side so he always carried a rose and did strange poses to 'impress her' before flirting with her. _'I wonder…'_ she looked at the burnet. Close-fitting clothes, flashy aura, slicked back hair, charming smirk, holding a rose between his teeth and dancing to European music.

"Pfft!" her hand covered her mouth to hold off her laugh, but it was too funny! "ahahahahaha!" her sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Oh?" not even his dangerous tone did anything to stop her laughter, she assumed he knew where her trail of thought had gone and was probably upset, but she couldn't help it. The image had been too funny! "I see, it seems you want to be punished," she flinched knowing what kind of punishment he was thinking of and she was too tired for even the suggesting the idea, she stood silently.

"G…Go…Gomenasai!" she laughed again.

"What's goin' on there?"


	17. Pregnant

Yuzu paced, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia, Karin, Nanao, Yachiru, Yoruichi, Soi-Fon and Isane were watching her from their seats. Then, there was a beeping sound and the girl practically flew to the strange device she had brought from the world of the Living and her eyes widened as she read the Paper. "Well, what does it say?" Karin asked and her sister began to pace again, she took the paper and eyed its contents and her own eyes widened slightly as Isane gasped.

"You're pregnant!?" both exclaimed,

"H…Hai," the girl paced, "he's in a Captain's meeting right now so I thought it would be my opportunity to confirm it since I've been feeling ill," Yuzu said looking worried, "w…what if he doesn't want a child?" there was no way she could give the child up in her womb even if she loved him, it had been a beautiful life created out of love, "what if…what if he hates me? W…what if he'll dislike me when I get fat and ugly, and…and…"

"Umm…Yuzu," she gasped looking over at the others with wide worried eyes, they pointed at the door and she froze.

"Leave," she jolted at the voice behind her, the woman shuffled out of the Office and then as the door was shut, they stuck by the door to eavesdrop. Ichigo frowned confused at the 'ooh's and aww's' that came from the group shamelessly eavesdropping, _'did something happen?'_ Yuzu had been fine, she fit in the 5th Division quite well and there had been no complains, well, none that she had told him anyway.

"I guess she'll be fine, we should go," Karin said, Soi-Fon was the first to agree and they began to walk away their own ways, he shook his head knocking on the door he opened the door and scowled at the 'lovey-dovey' intense aura those two always seemed to give off. A frown pulled at his eyebrows at the sight of tears no his sister's eyelashes, her eyes were closed and Aizen's hands were on the side of her face as his lips kissed her eyelid tenderly, an arm wrapped around his shoulder making him scowl at his cousin.

"Yo, Aizen-Taichou!" Kaien greeted, the aura was gone and there was a murderous one hiding behind a false kind smile that made Ichigo sweat, just _a little_. "Yuzu," his sister greeted their cousin with a beam of a smile, "you're particularly radiant today, did something happen?" she smiled wider and nodded.

"I'm pregnant,"

Silence…

Both Shiba males had their bangs shadowing their expressions when two simultaneously murderous auras flared to life making her squeak, the burnet smiled arrogantly as he slipped off his glasses and stood on front of her, she was stunned at the Killing Intent the 3 of them were giving off, while they were times they clashed; it had never been this intense before and she watched at the glares that were thrown her husband's way. _'I'm worried…'_ she thought.

"Did you hear that Masaki, we're going to be Grandparents~!" a familiar booming, eccentric voice shouted and the door was thrown open knocking both males down, Isshin didn't care walking over them flying to his daughter and hugged her, Aizen stood indifferently as he slipped his glasses back on, "Otou-san's so proud~!" she was never more relieved for her father's antics than know, he would never know that he stopped a possible massacre.

She was so relived…

"Oyaji/Uncle!" two voiced snapped angrily, Masaki smiled helping them stand and turned to Aizen.

"Congratulations," she spoke, while they were on good terms she had become one of the few he truly trusted and Yuzu was very happy about that. Hinamori had filled her in on things that happened while she was gone, that her mother _Masaki-sama_ as Hinamori called her would come by to talk to Aizen and made sure he properly fed, it seemed that they had become good friends and her mother had been one of the few to believe she'd returned as she had promised him.

"If it's a boy we'll name him Dai-chan, if it's a girl it'll be Kotoko-chan,"

"No way," he deflated as his energy was gone, "I'm relieved that you're happy, but if you want to name children it'll be your own Otou-san," a gleam entered her father's eye, Ichigo and her grew mortified at the following.

"We'll have quadruplets this time, your mother is quite flexible and when she's at the right angle," Masaki jerked in mortification, "the Park bench was quite useful," Isshin said with a sigh.

"Park bench huh," Aizen mused,

"Beats any Desk," Isshin stated with a snort.

"Isshin!/Sosuke!/OYAJI!" came three angry shouts, Kaien grinned and shook his head chuckling as he left while the others argued about how 'grotesque and shameless' they were being. Yuzu breathed out after the whole commotion in the Office she had gone to give Kukaku-kun the news, she was going to visit Rukia-chan now to walk through Kuchiki-Taichou's Garden, one of them reminded her of the Sankeien Garden.

Speaking of Kuchiki-Taichou…Hisana was alive and both loved each other deeply, this time around he had known where to find them and they raised Rukia as their own which seemed to be the reason Rukia admired her brother even more than the first time, they had a child who resembled a younger version of Kuchiki-Taichou with violet eyes.

Yoruichi-san wouldn't stop fussing about him.

"It seems you're here yet again," she looked up at the voice,

"Ah, Byakuya-sama," she greeted, he gave her a nod to acknowledge her greeting. "I came to visit Rukia-chan," to say that she wasn't expecting the party awaiting her was an understatement. But it _was_ the SSWA so she should _have_. Kukaku-kun and her mother were there as well, things were turning out for the the child she would have would be what they needed for things to settle down.

If only Ichigo would stop glaring at Sosuke every time they crossed paths…

There was still a long way to go.


End file.
